


Biographical File for Gerard Blanchet

by MisatoOhnaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enhanced Human Male, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatoOhnaka/pseuds/MisatoOhnaka
Kudos: 1





	Biographical File for Gerard Blanchet

Name: Gerard Blanchet

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 37

Race: American-French

Skin tone: White, mild tan

Height: 5'11''

Height, transformed: 6'5"

Weight, normal: 185

Weight, transformed: 250

Hair type: Shaved

Facial Hair: Full beard 

Hair color: Brown

Eye Color: Yellowish hazel (caused by transformation)

Markings: Slight scarring on arms from early combat training, scar on abdomen from old stab wound, calloused hands from field labor

Current occupation: Mercenary/Bodyguard for hire

Former occupation: prototype gene-enhanced soldier, farmer

Codename: Grizzly 

Skills: Years of military training, knowledge of combat tactics, heavy weapons expert and close combat fighter

Gene-enhancements: Strength, stamina, increased regenerative health, increased aggression

History:

Recruited from a farming community in the Midwest, Gerard entered service with the Imperial army. He quickly became an expert in the use of heavy weapons of various classes. Tapped for Project Sigma-31, he was one of a dozen out of 50 soldiers to survive the gene therapy and bio-enhancments. 

Project Sigma-31 was designed to ***File section redacted…Top Clearance required***.

These dozen soldiers were the Imperial army's response to the Cybernetica Union Cyborg warriors. Sent on numerous missions in war torn Africa and in the Cartel territories, these men were total berserkers and left only carnage. However, given their cost and the fact they were difficult to bring under control during extreme combat conditions, the project was canceled and the dozen were to be sterilized. Gerard is the only survivor for it was due to the brotherhood of these men, that they made sure he got out. 

Not sure what to do with his life, since his main purpose was gone, Gerard decided to head back to his family in the Midwest.  
Accepted back into the community despite his physical changes, he settled down for three years. He had learned to control his 'combat rage as he called it, by taking trips south of the border into Cartel territories. There he would let out his aggressive nature before returning home and to his farmers life.

Sadly, this life came to an end when raiders crossed the Rockies from the Western Wasteland. The farming community was attacked at night and there were many civilan deaths, but Gerard entered into his combat rage and killed every raider. But he was unable to stop completely and caused massive collateral damage to the community.

Once he was able to get under control, he saw what he had done and the anger of the community. So he left again and this time headed into the Western Wasteland, seeking a purpose to his life.

Character of Gerard Blanchet is owned by raptor4d4

Character bio created by RaunchyWriterofSciFi and raptor4d4


End file.
